Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (franchise)
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (known commonly as The Wacky Pack or in its abbreviated form, GatWP) is a computer-animated film series loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series created by Geo G. The franchise began with the 2004 film Gabriel and the Wacky Pack and its 2007, 2010, and 2016 sequels Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 and Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4. It also includes a short 4-D film, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4-D, at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood, and a television series for the Gingo Channel titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: The Series, which premiered during spring 2011. Two television specials, the Christmas television special A Wacky Pack Christmas (2006) and the Halloween television special Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: Haunted Halloween (2011), have also been produced. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 5 is set for release in November 2022. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with its first two features being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, in addition to the first film's nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score. The series has now grossed over $?.? billion.. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack ''and ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 received a "Certified Fresh" rating of 94% and 85% on Rotten Tomatoes, while Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 however, received a 38% "Rotten" rating, making it the lowest grossing film in the franchise. Feature films Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (2004) : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, the first film in the series, was released on November 26, 2004. It was directed by Jeff Fowler, co-directed by Geo, written by Erica Rivinoja, Kevin and Dan Hageman, and it stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Jenny Slate, Sarah Jessica Parker, Nick Offerman, Amanda Bynes, and Alan Tudyk. The film received generally positive reviews by both fans and film critics, with critics praising its humor and character development. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $445 million worldwide. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 (2007) : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 A sequel, titled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, released on November 21, 2014, was directed again by Jeff Fowler with co-direction by Geo G., written by Geo, Erica Rivinoja, J. David Stem and David N. Weiss, and produced by Teresa Cheng, Michael Wildshill, and John Cohen. Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Zac Efron as Lester Stampla, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 (2010) : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 The producers were confident enough in Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 that they started planning for the next installment before production had completed. They contracted Frans Vischer as director, with Tom Wheeler writing the script. John Cohen serves as the producer. The film was released on November 26, 2010. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4 (2016) Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 4 Coming soon! Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 5 (2022) Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 5 Coming soon! Short films How Gabriel Met Gabriela (2005) The Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno and Cole) found a gender-swap machine that their brother Loy invented, which it will add a gender-swap of Gabriel named Gabriela, who is Gabriel's genderbend girlfriend. Virtual Madness (2006) Virtual Madness is a short animated film, featuring characters from the series. It premiered theatrically on July 7, 2006, with BJ and Wally. The Wacky Time Has Past (2008) The Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno and Cole) find a buried time machine in the ground outside of Gabriel's new house and they accidentally sent back in time. Gorilla Trouble (2008) Gorilla Trouble is a short animated film, featuring characters from the series. It premiered theatrically on December 19, 2008, with The Tale of Desperaux. The short is directed by Barry Bobison, supervising crowd animator on Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. It will take place after the second film. In this short, while Gabriel's father Marvin is off to work late, Gabriel and his gang notice a gorilla who escaped from a zoo is taking over and ruining Gabriel's new home. To solve the problem, they need find a way to get rid of the gorilla in their home. Wacky Hi-jinks (2009) Wacky Hi-jinks is an animated short film based on Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, featuring Lily and Lester Stampla from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. The film is directed by Geo G., and was shown in theaters alongside The Pandemoniums Movie. The film is set during the events from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 via in Gabriel's "new" school. Television series : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: The Series A television series based on the film aired in 2011. Developed and produced by Geo LTD. Animation, the series took place in a situation completely separate and non-canonical to the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack films, focusing on Gabriel Garza and his gang at Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania. Principal cast : For a full list, see List of The Wacky Pack characters. : Note: A gray cell indicates that the character did not appear in that medium. Principal crew Release : For more details on the reception of each film, see the "Reception" section on each film's article. Box office performance Critical response Video games * Gabriel and the Wacky Pack was released on November 16, 2004 by Activision for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, PC, and Nintendo DS. * Gabriel and the Wacky Pack: Lar Games was released on May 7, 2006 by Activision for PlayStation 2, GameCube, Wii (as a launch title), Xbox, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and PC. * Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 was released on November 6, 2007 by Sega for Xbox 360, PC, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, and Game Boy Advance. * Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Kartz, a racing game, was released by Activision on May 12, 2008 for Xbox 360, PC, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, and Nintendo DS. Television Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts : Main article: Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts In 2005, Geo LTD. Animation created a series of shorts known as "Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts" which were used as interstitials on NBC and Cartoon Network. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack's release to DVD and Blu-ray.